Command And Conquer: Pony Alert 2
by crandom
Summary: The equestrian union seeks conquest on the United States of Amareica


Command And Conquer: Pony Alert 2

Chapter 1

Union of Equestrian Socialist Republics, 6 AM: operation, wipeout. Airspace just outside of New Colt city, UESR led attack on the United States of Amareica.

No defenses, no preparedness, no resistance. The drop planes, one of which I was in, flew into the airspace of New Colt city, we would be dropped just outside of the wall street stock building, but the Amareicans knew we were here. We slowly passed onto land and away from the massive blimps covering our entry. The statue of liberty was already up in smoke and flames. Then we got our code to drop. Now me, being the commander I was the last to drop. But once on the ground we found no resistance, just citizens fleeing for their meaningless lives.

"Spray but don't waste all your ammo" we had a few other divisions incoming we just had to wait. Then they finally came, dropped in and we decided before they hit the ground to storm the stock building. We were instructed to set up a Sam sight on the roof of the building. The other divisions helped us easily clear the building, and then we saw our tank support rolling into the city already. Poor Amareicans, they should have been prepared. Then we heard a helicopter go down. That can't be good. We ignored it to move on. Within a moment's notice the building was cleared and the Sam sight was ready to be built. Good thing to the air support was just now rolling in. ha maybe now we can have a good fight today.

"commander Amareican troops have entered the city near your area, wipe them out, we cant get that Sam sight in until you do"

"Copy, alright men the Amareicans are fighting back, concentrate fire down there and watch for rpg and javelin fire" all of my men took station of the parapet on the side of the building and waited for  
>Americans to come in. it doesn't seem like they were coming. But when they came, it was felt. One of the tanks that was rolling into the area took out the only piece of armor the Amareicans had in the area. Then they climbed onto the tank<p>

"GET THOSE BUCKERS OFF THAT TANK!" it was too late because they killed all of the crew inside but we still had to clear the Amareicans from this area.

"get some nades behind that tank!" a couple of my men threw their grenades behind the tank and watched as bodies soared through the air. The rest of the Amareicans in the immediate area were of no challenge

"command, area clear proceed with sam sight placement" 4 heli's dropped in low near the building and dropped off their load. Which… somehow was powered even without electrical attached.

"good work boys that will let up a huge load on the landing forces, navy, and air support of our own. You have new orders, move up to central park once there you should see a brigade of tanks, take command of them and obliterate the Amareican base their setting up. That is all."

"at once" when we got to the base of the building we heard a missile coming in, so we took shelter until the explosion was cleared. Then we advanced up the street towards central park. Once at the clearing that was central park we saw the brigade of tanks we needed to get. I hopped up on the tank and told the driver to follow me. Apparently he was the leader of the tank squad so the other tanks followed once we began moving out again. We advanced into the quiet of central park. Where was this Amareican base? Then we saw what looked to be an installment of Amareicans with javelins. That's no good. Ill go alone

"hold up here men, Amareican installment ahead take cover, im going in" my men nodded in acknowledgement and I snuck up to the installment where the Amareicans were talking smack about us. I jumped into the installment and sprayed them down. That was easy enough, so I went back and we advanced. We were on careful alert for Amareican installments. There was only that one apparently because we had already arrived at the base. It was lightly guarded only a few Gatling turrets which our tanks easily chewed up. Then we chewed up the rest of the place. There were a total of 10 Amareican troops guarding the place. How do they expect to put up any chance against this with so minimal troops?

"good job commander now get fall back to the other side of the park airstrike on your parallel in 20 seconds" we did as told and fell back to the opposite side of the park where an airstrike ravaged the line in which we were just on.

"great commander, destroying that base allowed our air force to take out the rest of those Amareican javelin sights. Your new orders are to push deeper into the city, backup will be with you shortly. Take the George Washington bridge, marked on your map, and then push on to fort Lee. This is where the main resistance against us is stationed. Be careful these cowardly Amareicans love to use their javelins and other missile strikes. Good luck commander" then as if ridiculously awesomely timed our reinforcements arrived. 3 tanks and 20 soldiers. We advanced quickly on to the George Washington bridge where we met our first wave of resistance. Javelin sights all across the bridge

"airstrike on the George Washington bridge immediately"

"negative commander we need that bridge" well it looks like were taking the bridge the hard way.

"ok no airstrike on the bridge, any volunteers to clear those javelin sights?" a few ponies rasied their hooves. Only 5

"pff cowards" the 5 braver ponies galloped close to me and I chucked a nade into the first javelin sight. Then I looked on. Wow only 5 more? We then took down the next one, and the next one, and the next one, until they were all finished off near the end of the bridge. Then I gave the rest of the troops and the tanks the all-clear to come on ahead. The tanks with the troops sitting on them rolled down the street and over cars. Most of which had been shoved out of the way. Once we exited the bridge we saw the Amareicans going about as if there wasn't a war at all

"hold your fire, were going to ambush them. Their all on the street on the other side" I sent 4 tanks the to the opposite side of the street and the other 4 hanging out on our side.

"ok! 3… 2… 1… go!" both of our unites charged around the corners and surprised the Amareicans greatly we fired down upon them and blew them to smithereens. That was too easy.

"high command, fort lee is secure"

"Good job commander, your operations in new colt city are finished. Gear up for the next mission"


End file.
